Finally together
by Clara Valentina
Summary: Tori and Jades loves to the each other and now they know it... Will they be together?


**Hi everybody! first thank you for read my story, before I writen Bade fanfics but now I fall in love with Jori so I decided star a Jori fanfic, I hope you like it, there's the 11 pm of the night here and I'm tired so I hope you understand my lack of creativity, well, just read! and please review me!**

* * *

-I'm in love with you –the gothic girl said crying while the brunette was looking at her with tears in her eyes, both girls was in the janitor's closet, it was becomes as a refuge for they, when one of them was sad, even they're enemies, the other one always comforts her; Tori didn't know exactly why she was crying, she was very confused… Jade in love with her?

-What?! –she just can't understand that, she just look at her frenemie without know or can say anything, the silence doesn't last for a long because the girl continued still crying –Jade is it a joke? Because if it is…

-No, is not a joke… -she interrupts her, she stopped for a moment and then she continued .Tori, I'm in love with you, is not a joke, I was mean with you all the time because since you came here you made my life harder!, at the first I thought was because Beck always preferred you, but now I'm realized that was not because of him, it was for me, and for the fear that caused me have you near to me… all this time I tried to fight with this feeling and with myself, but I can't do this anymore!... not more!... Please say you love me back, please…

-Jade, I love you but…

-What?!

-We can't be together

-Why not?, because we're two girls?

-It's one of the many reasons that prevent being together

-And what're the others ones?

-We are both girls, supposed we hated the each other, you're dating with Beck… we just can't being together Jade, do you already thought in how hard will be everything if you and I would date? –both girls were awash in tears, Jade seems upset, Tori said she loves her, but why the heck she said now that she can't date with her?!, the brunette knows that saying what she said she'll breaks Jade's heart and that's the last thing she wanted to do in her life, Jade was the thing she loves the most in the world and she can't stand see her cry and either be away from her, but she also knew that it will never works, so she tried to calm her –I love you Jade, but we can't hurt Beck and nobody with ours, it wouldn't be right, and we are not ready to keep something like that… -she said while she open her arms to her

-Don't touch me! –she screamed while she clear her tears with one quick swoop –if you don't want stay with me, it's fine, but you know what? I don't care!... I had been willing to leave Beck and confront the whole world just to be with you , but if you don't love me enough as to do the same for me, then fine!, don't get close to me, and forget about me because I'll do the same very soon! –the girl closed the door and get out there.

She was cursing in her car on the way of her house, she was furious, she wasn't declined never before, whichever boy or even girl could die for a look from her… but this time was different because Tori is not whichever, she were the love of her life, the only person she really loved, and now whe say that she can't be with her?!, that really hurts her.

Tori was hurt too… all this time she was trying to get Jade's attention and when she finally get it, all she can say was that she can't be with her?, she feels so stupid, more than when she was cheated for Ryder Daniels the last year because he was a jerk and wansn't her blame… unlike she really loves Jade, have to declines her and saw her cry was the hardest thing she saw in her whole life.

The day fortunately was ended and now both girls was in their houses, both were in their bedrooms and don't get out because neither wanted to see nobody, even Jade have to declined her boyfriend who wanted be with her, in that moments the only person she wanted to see was Tori but she knows that if she were there she would treats her so bad.

At the next day both was prepared as always to go to their school, either of them wanted it because they know that in one moment of the day, they have to see to the each other and would have to talk about what will happen between they, and they was not ready to do it and neither hint it.

A week ago, the music teacher and Sikowitz have left a homework, everybody will be pairing and they have to sing a song together which shows the moment they was living, Andre were pairing with Robbie, Cat with a guy called Kyle, Beck with Gwen and the last two was Tori and Jade, but they was unlucky that morning because at the first class the performances started and they haven't nothing ready, they thought that because they was a lot of pairings, maybe they could sing in the next class and don't would need to show them their feelings, but the fait played them a trick because they was chosen first.

The girls quickly get agreed on what song they will sing, and in a few seconds finally found the perfect song and began to perform, but they could not avoid the tears sprouting from their faces when performed it.

Tori:

_I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around _

Tori & Jade:

_And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought me down_

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life_

_Uh uh... uh uh, uh uh..._

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too  
Well_

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too  
Well, I'm getting older too_

Jade:_  
So.. take this love and take it down  
Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought it down _

Tori & Jade:_  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
The landslide'll bring you down_

At the end everybody clapped and both girls hugged to the each other, actually Tori was who chosen that song because that was what she feeling for Jade and she was agreed. Once everyone was gone, they made a pretext to stay.

-That's what you feel? –Jade asked and Tori nodded.

-Jade, I love you but… I'm afraid… -she tried to explain but Jade touched her lips with her finger, she gets closer to her until their lips touched, was a sweet kiss but longer, then Tori put her hands in Jade's face and after of a seconds they get apart but keep the distance between them, neither said anything, just looked to their eyes, enjoy the closer company to the each other and keep that awesome first kiss in their memories.

* * *

**And the end! I don't know if I should continue it or not, what do you think? first of anything, did you like it? what would you change? tell me please, what's your favorite part or what part didn't like or something like that, now tell me, would you like that the story continue?.. review please!**


End file.
